Keeping The Marauder's Spirit Alive
by WolfStar
Summary: After five years at Hogwarts, the Marauders don’t think that they’re as effective as before. They need to keep their spirit alive with amusing pranks, beginning with the Whomping Willow. Peter is tortured. Remus is crazy. James and Sirius are themselv
1. The Whomping Willow Event

DISCLAIMER: *Waves* Hi! I don't own anything but the plot, and that's all mine!  
  
########################################  
  
Keeping The Marauder's Spirit Alive  
  
Written by WolfStar  
  
Scene One: The Whomping Willow Event  
  
[The Marauders are standing in a small group near the Whomping Willow. There is a bag at their feet]  
  
MOONY: I think this is a baaaaad idea.  
  
PADFOOT: Aw, lighten up Moony!  
  
PRONGS: Yeah, it's not that bad!  
  
WORMTAIL: No, I agree with Moony. This is stupid.  
  
PADFOOT: You two are no fun.  
  
MOONY: I just don't see the point in hanging tinsel on the Whomping Willow. Its not even Christmas!  
  
WORMTAIL: Plus, we're likely to get ourselves killed just to accomplish one tiny feat.  
  
PRONGS: Maybe you two are right.  
  
MOONY: But of course. See, I'm always right. Wormy knows that, so he's always on my side.  
  
WORMTAIL: *Nods furiously* It's true!  
  
PRONGS: What do you think, Padfoot?  
  
PADFOOT: Okay, no tinsel on the Whomping Willow. Not until Christmas, anyway! *Cackles evilly* *Chokes* I'm okay!  
  
MOONY: *Evil glint appears in eyes. SOMEONE forgot to take his pills this morning* Maybe we can find something ELSE to hang on the Willow?  
  
PADFOOT & PRONGS: Like what???  
  
MOONY: I dunno.  
  
WORMTAIL: What about Snape?  
  
ALL: *Laugh*  
  
PADFOOT: No wait, what about Malfoy!  
  
ALL: *Laugh again*  
  
MOONY: I've got it!  
  
PADFOOT & PRONGS: Tell us, tell us!  
  
MOONY: We can spray paint it orange and blue! We wont even have to get too close, if we use that stuff that I bought in Hogsmeade last week!  
  
PRONGS: Moony, you ARE a genius!  
  
PADFOOT: Yep, I agree!  
  
WORMTAIL: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
[It is the next night. The Marauders are again standing near the Whomping Willow with a bag by their feet. This time, Wormtail is protesting the plan]  
  
WORMTAIL: I knew I had a bad feeling about this! Why me???  
  
MOONY: Because you're the smallest. You've got less of a chance of being hit!  
  
PRONGS: Moony's right, as usual.  
  
WORMTAIL: I'm gonna die, I just know it!  
  
PADFOOT: Maybe Wormy, maybe. But think, it will be for a very good and noble cause!  
  
WORMTAIL: (Sceptical) And how is spray-painting the topmost branches of the Whomping Willow a good and noble cause?  
  
PRONGS: *Glares* It is a good and noble cause, to keep the Marauder's spirit alive!  
  
WORMTAIL: Oh fine then. It's not like I get a choice anyway.  
  
PADFOOT: You're right, you don't.  
  
{Five minutes later}  
  
PADFOOT: Are you done up there yet Wormy?  
  
WORMTAIL: N - aaarrrgghhhhh! Help! Ahem, no I am not done!  
  
MOONY: And a bit more to the left, Wormtail, you missed a spot!  
  
WORMTAIL: Heeeeellllllllp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOONY: Are you having fun up there, Wormy?  
  
WORMTAIL: Fun???? FUN????? You ask me if I'm having FUN????????? Of course not!!! How the heck do you have fun while hanging from the Whomping Willow by your underwear?????????  
  
#########################################  
  
How will the boys keep the Marauder's spirit alive next time? Will Wormtail be tortured again?  
  
To find out, tune in when I post another chapter!  
  
Please review!  
  
*WolfStar* 


	2. The Slytherin End Of The Rainbow

DISCLAIMER: I still own the plot, what little of it there is, along with the Paste James has.  
  
########################################  
  
Keeping The Marauder's Spirit Alive  
  
Written By WolfStar  
  
Scene Two: The Slytherin End Of The Rainbow  
  
[The Marauders are sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Wormtail is eating. Moony and Padfoot are arguing. Prongs is trying to calm them down. They all fall silent with the rest of the Hall as Dumbledore stands up to speak]  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Last night the Whomping Willow on the school grounds was spray painted orange and blue. If anyone knows anything about it, could they please inform their Head of House? Thank you for listening, you may go back to your meals.  
  
ANONYMOUS RAVENCLAW: Gee, I hope they don't fix the Willow before I get to see it!  
  
ANOTHER ANONYMOUS RAVENCLAW: Yeah, it'll be hilarious. Too bad we'll never know who did it; I'd like to thank them.  
  
ANONYMOUS HUFFLEPUFF: (Wistful) I wish I could have done that....  
  
SNAPE: I bet it was those idiot Gryffindors.  
  
MALFOY: Yeah. No one else would be that stupid. I wonder if they'll get caught?  
  
SNAPE: Oh, I hope so!  
  
MOONY: Do you hear them? All of them, talking about it.  
  
PRONGS: We're ba-ak!  
  
PADFOOT: Shhhh! Prongs! Do you WANT to give us away???  
  
PRONGS: (Sheepish) Oops.  
  
WORMTAIL: So guys, what now?  
  
MOONY: I reckon it's time the Slytherins got what's coming to them. Or some of it at least.  
  
PADFOOT: Yeah, that's a great idea Moony! But what can we do?  
  
PRONGS: I think I have an idea....  
  
[The Marauders left for Transfiguration class. They arrived a few minutes early, so they had time to plot in private]  
  
MOONY: Okay Prongsie-boy, spill!  
  
PRONGS: (Threateningly) Moony, if I have to warn you one more time...  
  
MOONY: *sigh* Sorry Prongs. I wont do it again.  
  
WORMTAIL: Prongs, you're stalling.  
  
PRONGS: Sorry. Anyway, we have to sneak down to the kitchens and put this *holds up a tube triumphantly* into their breakfast tomorrow morning!  
  
PADFOOT: *reading label* 'Zonko's All-Purpose Pigment Colouring Paste'...Prongs, you're a genius!  
  
MOONY: *Nods* He's right, you know.  
  
PRONGS: *blushes* I learned from the best. *Bows to Moony*  
  
MOONY: *Pretending to be embarrassed* Aw stop it Prongs, you're making me blush!  
  
[More of the Marauder's classmates, as well as Professor McGonagall, arrive for class, so they put the paste away and pretend to be young, carefree and innocent]  
  
{Three AM the next morning}  
  
[The Marauders are standing in the kitchen surrounded by house elves. Wormtail is getting food, while the others are doing business]  
  
MOONY: *to house elf* So, will you do it?  
  
KINNY: *nods enthusiastically* Oh yes, Kinny would be thrilled to help Masters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs with another prank!  
  
PRONGS: Great! Thanks Kinny, you're the best!  
  
KINNY: It's nothing, Master Prongs. And Kinny would just like to add that it is wonderful to see Masters back in fine form!  
  
PADFOOT: Thanks Kinny. It's great to be back!  
  
WORMTAIL: Mmmmm, these biscuits are delicious! What did you say they were?  
  
PEPPA: They is special biscuits, Master Wormtail. Peppa makes them especially for Master Hagrid. He gives them to his Hippogriffs. They is made from ferret blood, Master Wormtail.  
  
WORMTAIL: ...oh....*faints*  
  
MOONY, PADFOOT & PRONGS: *laugh hysterically*  
  
[The next morning, the Marauders are sitting at the Gryffindor Table, watching the Slytherins]  
  
PADFOOT: Look! The first one is Malfoy!  
  
MALFOY: Severus? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
MOONY: Why, I do believe that neon pink suits him!  
  
PRONGS: There goes Snape!  
  
SNAPE: Lucius? You're pink. Neon pink.  
  
MALFOY: Yeah? Well, you're bloody orange and purple striped with RED AND GOLD HAIR!!!  
  
SNAPE: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
MOONY: Hah! *Yells* Hey Snape! Change houses?  
  
PADFOOT: Yeah! Are you supporting Gryffindor in the house cup???  
  
WORMTAIL: Hey, look at Parkinson! He looks like a yellow ferret! *Pales* Ugh.......  
  
MOONY: *laughs manically* Serves you right for being a pig, Wormy!  
  
[The rest of the Slytherins were turning different colours. And then Moony noticed that what he'd forgotten the night before, Kinny had remembered this morning]  
  
MOONY: Look at the teachers!  
  
PADFOOT: Oh my god. Are they....?  
  
MOONY: They are.  
  
PRONGS: They're blue!!!!!!!!  
  
##########################################  
  
I almost felt sorry for Wormtail when he ate those biscuits...ALMOST.  
  
Please review!  
  
*WolfStar* 


	3. The Quidditch Pitch Traumatisation

Hey all.  
  
Thanks very much to luna astralis and Jewls5 for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
########################################  
  
Keeping The Marauder's Spirit Alive  
  
Written by WolfStar  
  
Scene Three: The Quidditch Pitch Traumatisation  
  
[After the teachers and Slytherins had recovered from being coloured (thanks to Dumbledore's spell which changed them back to normal), everyone finished breakfast and the day went as normal.  
  
Currently, however, the Marauders are sitting on Moony's bed in their dorm, attempting to decipher what was on the large sheet of parchment he was waving excitedly in their faces]  
  
PADFOOT: Moony! Relax, calm down. And hold that thing still long enough for us to look at it.  
  
WORMTAIL: (Mutters) As if that's going to help.  
  
PADFOOT: Too true, my friend, too true.  
  
PRONGS: Okay Moony, so what does it mean?  
  
MOONY: *Bouncing excitedly* This, my friends, is the plan for our next prank! The one for the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow!  
  
PRONGS: Um, so d'you want to explain it?  
  
PADFOOT: Because it's just so much easier to understand when you explain it. *Smiles at Moony*  
  
MOONY: Aw, thanks Paddy. Anyways, to start with, I'll warn you that this plan involves danger, Malfoy, Snape, possible traumatisation for life, the Quidditch goal posts, and the ever-present danger that we may need intensive therapy and medication by the time this is done.  
  
PRONGS: Hm, lessee. Wormtail's already traumatized, so no worries there.  
  
WORMTAIL: And everything in Prongs's life involves the Quidditch goal posts.  
  
PADFOOT: Moony's already on medication and ought to be in therapy.  
  
PRONGS: Plus, we can't have a good prank without Malfoy and Snape!  
  
WORMTAIL: And we end up in danger half the time anyway.  
  
PADFOOT: So you've got the go-ahead, Moony! Tell us what you've planned.  
  
MOONY: Well see, it goes like this.....  
  
[Midnight. Dungeons. Or to be more precise, just outside the Slytherin Common Room. The Marauders are under Prongs's invisibility cloak]  
  
PADFOOT: *Whispering* Moony, do I even WANT to know how you got the Slytherin's password?  
  
MOONY: I don't know. I'm a werewolf, not a bloody mid reader.  
  
PRONGS: Shhhh. Just tell us, Moony!  
  
MOONY: Well, it's really quite simple. One of the Slytherin firsties forgot the password, and thanks to my superb hearing, I overheard Parkinson telling her what it was.  
  
WORMTAIL: So not some wonderful talent or feat of espionage, then?  
  
MOONY: (Offended) Of course! I was eavesdropping, after all!  
  
PRONGS: Ahem. Let's get this done before we get caught, hm?  
  
MOONY, WORMTAIL & PADFOOT: Okay Prongs.  
  
PRONGS: Good boys.  
  
MOONY: *Turns to the entrance* 'We are all evil'.  
  
[The door opens, and despite the Marauders being stunned by the Slytherin's STUPID password, they quickly step inside and head to the boys dorms. They were on a mission, after all]  
  
[All this is said in a whisper, so they don't wake anyone up]  
  
WORMTAIL: *Opens Snape's top draw, whimpering* Why me? Oh why, why, WHY???  
  
PADFOOT: Ugh, Malfoy germs. *Grins and pulls on rubber gloves* Thank Merlin I brought these!  
  
MOONY: Good thinking, Padfoot.  
  
PRONGS: Hurry UP, guys!  
  
WORMTAIL & PADFOOT: Got what we came for.  
  
MOONY: Great! Let's get outta here!  
  
[Quidditch pitch. Two AM. The Marauders are standing in front of the goalposts nearest the school, staring up. There are two bags at their feet]  
  
PRONGS: What if we put Malfoy's here, and Snape's on the other end?  
  
MOONY: All right. But I REFUSE to touch any of Snape or Malfoy's underwear, washed or not!  
  
PADFOOT: Not even if it were sterilised, and you were wearing really think rubber gloves?  
  
MOONY: (Firmly) Not even then.  
  
PRONGS: I'm with you on that one.  
  
WORMTAIL: *Looking nervous - he knows what happens next* Why don't we levitate them up?  
  
PADFOOT: Won't work. We can't guarantee that they'd stay up there. We don't want to be here all night!  
  
WORMTAIL: Then how?!?  
  
{Five minutes later}  
  
WORMTAIL: You guys suck.  
  
PRONGS: We love you too Wormy!  
  
WORMTAIL: I mean really really suck. You're making me climb the goal posts, AND touch underwear belonging to SNAPE AND MALFOY, of ALL PEOPLE!!!  
  
MOONY: Now, now, Wormtail, no need to get shirty with us.  
  
WORMTAIL: {Contemplates dropping Snape's underwear on their heads. Decides against. Wouldn't be as effective against Snape} Grrrr. I hate you all.  
  
[Much later that same morning. The entire school, with Snape, Malfoy and the Marauders somehow at the very front of the huge mob, are standing at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. Snape and Malfoy look utterly scandalised]  
  
MALFOY: (Speechless) Oh. Er. Um. What. How???????????  
  
SNAPE: (Dazed) Yeah, what he said.  
  
BOTH: (Snap out of it) WHAT THE F*** IS MY UNDERWEAR DOING ON THE QUIDDITCH GOAL POSTS???????????????  
  
MCGONAGALL: Mr Malfoy! Mr Snape! Twenty points from Slytherin each for that disgraceful language!!!  
  
MARAUDERS: *Laughing hysterically, unable to speak*  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Oh my. This is an interesting turn of events. Mr Malfoy, Mr Snape, perhaps you'd both like to retrieve your undergarments?  
  
[They do so. They then leave for the Slytherin dorms as fast as they can possibly run, the laughter of the entire school following them]  
  
RANDOM GRYFFINDOR: Whoever these pranksters are, I love them already.  
  
LILY: Yeah....aside from the whole, being traumatised because of seeing Snape and Malfoy's underwear. I could have done without that. I think I need therapy.  
  
MOONY: So guys, what next?  
  
PRONGS: Next, we get to watch the Quidditch match!  
  
PADFOOT: YAY!  
  
MOONY: Obsessed much? I think they ought to be on medication for that, don't you think, Wormtail?  
  
WORMTAIL: Oh yes. Speaking of which, have you taken yours?  
  
MOONY: Er..........  
  
PADFOOT & PRONGS: Oh dear.  
  
WORMTAIL: You can say that again. But with more profanity.  
  
PADFOOT & PRONGS: *Open mouths to do so*  
  
MCGONAGALL: One word out of either of you and you'll both be in detention until you graduate.  
  
########################################  
  
Please review!  
  
*WolfStar* 


End file.
